Alone
by To be loved is to be destroyed
Summary: "...You want someone next to you so that all the loss and pain don't consume you, so you don't get lost in it. Even though there are no words you want to hear right now, you don't want to be alone...". Caroline's mother dies and Klaus comforts her. One-shot.


**Story background: So basically this is a story where Caroline's mum dies and Klaus comforts her. I haven't written how she died but it is really not important to the story. Also let's say that Klaus knows about the hybrids and Caroline and Tyler's break up but after he found out Caroline and Tyler really did broke up… **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

**Alone**

He found her in the cemetery late at night. She sat there alone on a small bench next to her mother's grave. She was staring at the darkness silently crying.

"Go away", Caroline said as soon as she felt his presence.

She was trying to sound strong and her usual bossy self but her voice was cracking. _She_ was cracking. And for some reason Klaus couldn't take that. It actually pained him to watch her like that; to see her light go out, to look in those eyes and see nothing but loss. He couldn't leave her. He slowly sat next to her ignoring her request and not saying a word. He knew from experience that there was nothing to say and nothing that she wanted to hear.

"Please leave. I want to be alone", Caroline said resigned. But she didn't move. She still sat there without even looking at him, her tears falling quietly.

"No you don't", Klaus replied with a certainty.

She turned to look at him, her watery eyes filled with curiosity looking into his, searching for something; a reason perhaps as to why he was there. He tore away from her gaze before speaking again. Klaus was never good at being emotional, he felt too exposed and he couldn't have her looking into his eyes, reading him. Now he was the one staring at the darkness ahead and she was the one looking at him.

"You want to kick and scream and take it all back. You feel like so hurt and in pain like you've never felt before, so much that you fear it will consume you. And you think that no one can understand that, _you_", he said, "you want the world to stop spinning because everything feels so hopeless. But it doesn't. The world just keeps on going, like nothing happened and the only think you can do is cry and think about the ones you've lost", he continued.

Klaus was speaking from experience here and Caroline could tell. But he trusted her. For some reason he felt like he _had_ to help her, even by exposing himself. He turned to look at her before speaking again.

"But you don't want to be alone. You want someone next to you so that all the loss and pain don't consume you, so you don't get lost in it. Even though there are no words you want to hear right now, you don't want to be alone", he paused, taking an unnecessary breath, looking deeper into her eyes, "_no one ever wants to be alone_", he finished.

Caroline stared at him, processing what he had just said and realizing how true it was. She knew he had been through the same at some point, what she was feeling right now wasn't something he hadn't experienced; that much was obvious. But she couldn't help but feel that when he went through this he was alone and that made her even sadder. But she didn't say anything about the matter, Klaus would not welcome her intervention in his past feelings and she was too overwhelmed by everything else to have the courage to say something. But despite all the bad, she'd never forget this; that he was there for her, that he didn't leave her. So, she just nodded at what he said.

After a moment or two of awkward silence, she inched closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder, relaxing and continuing her mourning, quietly crying. He never spoke. He had said what he had to say and now, he knew, was a time of silence. If she wanted, she'd say something. So, he just put his arm around her holding her closer to him, offering as much comfort as he could.

They sat like that for a while, maybe hours. They were both looking at the emptiness ahead of them. Caroline never stopped crying and Klaus never stopped moving his arm up and down hers, where he held her close to him. But that slight touch was enough for her. It kept her from going crazy and she was thankful that he was there. Somehow he was the one who understood her, he knew exactly what she wanted and he helped her like no one else could.

She sniffed a little before she spoke. The thoughts in her head were so many that she feared that if she didn't say anything, if she didn't share them with someone, she might explode.

"You know", she started making a little pause. Klaus turned to look at her whilst she still looked ahead. "I never got the meaning of the whole family bond thing 'till about a year ago. You know the family above all and all that stuff", she now turned to look at him, knowing that he would understand what she was saying.

"And I just wish _so_ hard that I had understood that earlier; that I had more true moments with her. More memories of feeling like I had a mother, someone to look out for me and someone for me to look out for; not just an absent mum and all that teen drama. But it's okay", she said swallowing a sob and letting a tear fall,"because I still have plenty of good moments to put against the bad. For a while, I think she hated me for being a vampire but in the end it didn't matter to her. She had the chance to let my dad 'fix me' but she saved me. She loved me and I know that and nothing else really matters. But somehow I feel that she was the one that got me through the day, through all the bad stuff that always happened here. And now that she is gone I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore". She looked into his eyes and he could see how lost she looked. But he didn't say anything, he knew she wasn't finished.

"It's just me from now on isn't it? I'm alone!" She started breathing heavily the realization suddenly hitting her, frightening her.

"_I don't want to be alone_", she said finely letting all her tears fall. She was scared, terrified; she didn't seem to know how to be strong again.

Klaus hugged her tightly in response and after a little while, when her sobbing had faded, he turned her face gently so she was looking at him. He wiped her tears away holding her face tenderly, running a finger up and down her cheek. Klaus had managed to turn his emotions off for centuries, he rarely felt, but in that moment, it hurt him so much to see her like this. Even though she had lied to him in the past and plotted against him, he couldn't bare seeing her this hurt. It tore him apart.

"You don't have to be alone, love. You'll never be. You'll always have me sweetheart; _even if you never want me_". He realized how much he meant those words, how much he cared for her. And even though it made him weak he knew he wasn't going to stop.

Suddenly they were both very aware of how close they were to each other. Caroline looked at his eyes and then her gaze traveled to his lips. He was there for her, putting himself out there, comforting her giving her hope; kissing him didn't seem as a bad idea anymore. She closed the gap between their lips, finally kissing him.

He was surprised but he responded quickly. He kissed her tenderly at first but then their kiss became more passionate. She was kissing him like there was no tomorrow, pouring in their kiss all the pain and anger and angst and hurt. He was consuming her, filling her with a need for him she could not begin to understand. His hands were traveling down her waist and she was tugging at his hair keeping him as close as possible.

He pushed her down so she was lying underneath him in the bench, her legs around him, his lips never leaving hers. His hands were roaming down her body while he was tracing kisses down her neck, biting her softly with his human teeth, while she moaned. His lips found hers again, their tongues fighting for dominance. Caroline got them both up and pushed him against a tree, feeling his muscles underneath his shirt, trailing kisses on his neck before he turned them around and kissed her fiercely.

Klaus could not believe it was happening. He wanted this to happen for so long and now he couldn't believe it. He wanted her like he had never wanted anyone else. She was everything he could ask for. She understood him better than anyone and she challenged him like no one else. But he couldn't continue this kiss further. He knew she was kissing him because she was sad and hopeless. Sure there were some feelings for him under that, otherwise she would have never kissed him, but he couldn't take advantage of her. _Not her; never her._ So he pulled away from their kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"We should stop", he said hoarsely.

Caroline was surprised. She knew that what she was doing here was not solely based on her growing feelings for Klaus but also for her need of comfort but she never expected him not to take advantage of that. Suddenly she realized how different he was with her. He wouldn't take advantage of her, wouldn't use her. He treated her like she was special. And she appreciated that more than anything. He cared for her and she did for him. But now wasn't the right time. Their union shouldn't be tainted by the death of her mother. Now was the time to mourn, tomorrow was the time to move on.

"I know", she said breathing heavily, "wrong time, wrong place. At least right equipment", she finished giving him a small smile. He had managed to make her forget her pain, even for a while and make that small joke, she was so thankful for his presence. She didn't know what she would have done if she had been alone.

He laughed back at her, happy that she forgot her loss even for a little while. He moved away from her knowing that being that close, would be too hard for him to resist kissing her again. She fixed her shirt and started walking away. She had to get home, tomorrow she'd have to pack all of her mother's stuff, repaint her room and maybe, she would move on.

But she stopped half-way. He looked at her curiously and she gave him a sad smile looking at him with kind eyes.

"Thank you; for not leaving me alone. I don't think I would have been okay if it wasn't for you", she said softly and then she left.

And somehow he felt like from now one he wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N:Hello everyone!**

**So this is my first TVD fic and I really hope you enjoy it. I had this story on my mind for quite some time now (I didn't just write it because of the 4x09 spoilers) not because I don't like Caroline's mum and I want her to die or sth but I thought it would be really interesting to see Klaus comfort Caroline knowing that he has lost so many people and he has always wanted his family and nothing more. I know the story background in the beginning wasn't necessary but I just didn't want to make Caroline a cheater and all that...So I hope it isn't a complete failure… Please leave a review. Bad or good, I don't care but I'd really appreciate to know your thoughts on this…**


End file.
